Can't explain my feelings
by Mukkura
Summary: Chrome is being stalked and she fears for her and her friends lives. Ken is pissed when he finds out about the stalker and wants to protect Chrome, but she thinks he wants her gone.Chikusa has to help Chrome understand Ken and make Ken admit his feeling.
1. Chrome's stalker

This is my first Ken x Chrome so I hope I didn't ruin the pairing for you. I made this on request of my friend. I hope that you aren't still mad at me for all those cruel heartless things that I have said to you...sorry it's not that long...I got home a day or so ago so I'm still really tired...I promise that I will write a lot more during school. Please enjoy the story for now^^;

* * *

She never liked walking around in public, but she tried not to let people's stares bother her. She must have been quite a sight to them, purple hair, eye patch with a skull on it, green miniskirt, green shirt that didn't cover her stomach and all of the skulls that she had on her boots and belt. It didn't help that she was really skinny. When she walked, she often had her head down so people couldn't see her 'ugly face'. She had no choice but to be the one to buy stuff for her group, they usually end up starting some kind of fight or argument; plus she didn't want to be a burden to them.

Walking back to Kokuyo land with the two bags of sweets, she almost wished they could buy normal food so they wouldn't always be starving, but they didn't have money for things like that and she didn't want to bother the Vongola about it so she kept silent. She never bothered asking how her two close friends got the money in the first place. Just as she thought this, she noticed a hundred yen on the floor and kneels down to pick it up. That's what she noticed that someone was following her. She turns around to get a full view of the tall male and saw and older male with orange hair, facial face, white hat and glasses. He hid behind a large tree, scaring her and making her run back home with the plastic bags held close to her chest. She runs through the main door and into the main area where she runs into her two larger companions.

"Watch it, ugly girl!" snarls the angry blond. She flinches; dropping her bags and falls on the floor shaking, still afraid of her stalker and whimpering softly, she wonders why anyone would stalk her. She feared that the male was an enemy spy or assassin who was waiting to kill her and her friends; or worse….she shivers at the thought, causing the other two to worry, "I didn't hurt you….did I?" The loud voice was now filled with worry.

"Are you okay Chrome?" Chikusa asks, kneeling down next to her, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

Ken, though he often acted as if he hated Chrome and spoke harshly to her, quickly helps her with the bags while Chikusa helps her up. Chrome smiles slightly and says in her usual soft voice, "Thank you…Chikusa…." She looks at both of the boys, holding her hands tightly together before speaking as calmly as she could, "I believe that someone is stalking me…"

Chikusa flinches slightly at her statement while Ken gets angry, "WHAT?" Chikusa takes the bags from Ken, not wanting the violent dog to crush their food, while Ken puts both of his hands on Chrome's shoulders and shakes her roughly, "Who's the bastard that's stalking you?"

Chrome whimpers, closing her eyes and shaking again. Chikusa puts the bags down on the table that was in front of their couch before putting his hand on Ken's shoulder, "Ken…." Ken glares at Chikusa, who is shaking his head at him.

"Che." Ken growls, taking his hands off of Chrome and shaking off Chikusa's hand, "Forget this…" He kicks at something before walking out of the room.

Chikusa sighs softly and glances at Chrome to notice that she was still shaking. She whimpers softly, "Chikusa…..is it my fault that Ken is mad?"

Chikusa shakes his head, "No….Ken just doesn't know how to show his feelings, and he's too shy or too prideful….either way he doesn't know how to tell you…."

Chrome tilts her head slightly at Chikusa, confused, "What do you mean?"

Chikusa shakes his head, "It's not to worry about…."

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

Ken punches the wall, frustrated, "Damnit!" He sighs, slowly sliding down and hugs his legs, "How can I tell her…..she's too cute…I don't even know what to say when she's around….." He suddenly notices a shadow and gets up, finding himself face to face with Chrome's stalker. Ken snarls, "So YOU'RE the one that's upsetting Chrome…that stupid Vongola is nothing but trouble." He growls, putting on wolf teeth.


	2. Ken's feelings

Sorry it took so long for me to finally upload it! The person I was originally writing this for...well...lets way that me being the Hibari that I am pissed her off? I found out that my dearest lover loves this pairing...well...at least likes the pairing a lot. Funny, she's Ken and I'm going to be Chrome...cross dressing here I come x.x haha, but no, I'm fine with crossdressing, but...it'll take me a while...a long while...for me to wear a dress or a skirt...but hey, the ladies for some weird reason loves it when guys cross dress ._. ehhh, whatever! Here's the chapter!

* * *

"You are the one that's always around Chrome…"

"You're the one stalking her." Ken growls at the orange haired male, pissed.

"I wouldn't call it stalking."

"What the hell would you call it?"

"Watching her to make sure that she's well…though…she never eats the food that I leave her." The bearded male rubs his chin, wondering, "Why doesn't she ever eat it? You always eat it."

Ken blushes slightly, glaring, "I wouldn't have eaten it if I knew it was from a stalker." Ken pounces at the older male, fangs bared.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Chikusa…"

"Hm?" The dark haired male turns to the purple haired female, "What is it?"

"Can you…feel that?" She speaks in her usual soft tone, her purple eye glancing at the door that led outside, the very door that Ken walked out of.

"Yeah…." Chikusa looks at the door, pushing up his glasses and sighs, "Shall we see what he's doing then?"

"Mmm." Chrome nods, waiting for Chikusa to walk out before following him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER FROM NOW ON! GOT IT?" Chrome freezes when she hears the loud, rash, and enraged voice of her blond friend. She instinctively hides behind Chikusa, who glances at her understandingly before turning his attention back to his loud partner, who was pinning the orange haired stalker to the ground, a white hat off to the side, slightly dirtied from falling on the ground.

"Ken…" Chikusa's quiet calm voice reaches the blond, who glances at him to acknowledge that he was there; the angry dog doesn't even notice Chrome who was hiding behind the thin boy.

"What Kakipi? I'm not going to kill him," He growls, baring his fangs at the older male, "Though I should for stalking Chrome." Chrome twitches slightly at Ken's words. She was surprised, his words made it seem like he actually cared about her, even though he always acted and said that he only put up with her because she was their connection to Mukuro while he was in prison.

"Did Chrome TELL you that she wanted me to keep away from her?" Katou Julie sighs.

"She doesn't need to tell us that she doesn't want you away from her, we know…" Chikusa looks coldly at the stalker, making sure that Chrome was kept unseen by the two males before him.

"Why does it matter to you if I stay away from her anyways?"

"Because—" Chikusa starts to speak but Ken quickly speaks over him.

"BECAUSE WE CARE ABOUT HER! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH HOW WE FEEL ABOUT HER?" Ken digs his claws deeper into Katou's back, growling, "We'll protect her from creeps like you, she's OURS so I better not find you around here anymore or else next time, you're dog food." Ken's eyes looked like those of a madman; his words sent chills down everyone's spines, though Chrome holds her breath at his words, Ken actually cared about her? She almost felt like she was in a dream, one that she didn't want to wake up from.

"…Chrome isn't an item you know…..she's too beautiful to be just an item to some dog anyways." Katou says, looking to the side, he tries to ignore the burning pain in his back; there was no way he was going to let his enemy think that he was hurting him.

"So what? I know she's beautiful." Ken digs his claws deeper into his enemy's back, making the other male flinch, "I love her, so what?" Ken picks up the older male and throws him away from the building, "Better get the HELL out of here before I change my mind." Ken growls, picking up the white hat and throwing the bloodied hat at him, "SCAM!" The blond was obviously in a bad mood.

Katou glares at the blond, not seeming to notice the black haired male with a white beanie on, before turning away and walking off of Kokuyo territory. Ken turns to look at Chikusa after he makes sure that the stalker is finally gone. The dark haired looks at him, "What was that all about?"

"He shouldn't be stalking Chrome." Ken snarls, still mad, "What if he tried to kidnap her?" Ken scratches the back of his head, frustrated, "I don't know what I would do if he kidnapped her." There was a hint of despair in the blonde's voice, an emotion that she had never heard from him before unless it had something to do with Mukuro, whom was his hero and someone that he would give his life for. Chrome felt something squeeze her heart, lightly, it wasn't something too bad, but it still hurt a little.

"Is it…"Ken flinches at the sound of Chrome's voice, "Is it because if I was kidnapped….you may never see Mukuro-sama again? Or is it because you actually care for me?" Chikusa turns towards the thin girl, who steps slightly from behind him to the side so she could look at Ken. Her purple eye looks seriously at the orange eyes of the blond dog, both males saw the hint of sadness in her eyes, "I know Chikusa cares….you both saved me during the Vongola Cloud Guardian battle when the explosion had hit me….I know that you both also watched me and Mukuro-sama's Mist battle…I was told that you were concerned during the Sky battle….now someone stalks me….scaring me and you almost kill him…..you are both always there to save me….do you…care about me?"

Chikusa looks at the blond; his dark eyes telling the other boy that he was expecting the dog to finally talk. The young blond doesn't seem to notice his friend looking at him. He was trying to look at Chrome in the eyes, but he found it extremely difficult so he looks away, stuttering slightly, "C…che, what makes you think that it's you that we care about? You're our connection to Mukuro-sama, that's what I really care about. I don't care what happens to you as long as we still have our connection to Mukuro-sama…" Ken glanced at the younger girl and regrets it immediately, the young girl's eye was filled with tears, but she didn't dare let them fall down her cheek.

"I….see…..thank you for clarifying that for me…" She quickly turns away and slowly walks away from the boys, one painful step at a time. It felt to her like someone had took a hold of her heart and was mercilessly squeezing it, while it was still beating in her chest. Her steps were shaky but she kept walking away, watching her walk was painful for both the boys as well. Chikusa glares at Ken, obviously upset with his answer. The boys don't speak, their attention was on the young girl who was, step by painful step, walking towards the gate.

It took all the willpower in Ken to not rush to Chrome when the young girl stumbles, trips and starts to fall. She seemed to be falling at slow motion, she was too far away anyways, Ken repeatedly tells himself, and it's her fault anyways. He knew that if he activated his cheetah channel, he could keep her from falling. She's falling really slowly anyways; you can catch her before she falls, before she gets hurt. No…she'll know that I care….Ken couldn't even close his eyes or tear his eyes away from her, he could only watch as the one he loved falls.

* * *

I don't know WHY I ended up making it end up like this...don't worry! It'll get better :] I think...either way, I plan to make this four chapters long and I promise to actually work on it more. I recently got a job, a WRITING job ;D so, I think I will be writing more often, at least...trying to...*Has four finished fanfics on my laptop and maybe two on my computer* EITHER WAY. This one is my top prioty right now(LUCKY YOU :D) then my ColoLal, HibaPin, 1869/6918, then...yeah I think that's it. ANYWAYS! Hope you enjoyed, sorry for talking so much. "I KNOW MUKKURA! SHUT THE HELL UP AND JUST WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!" Yeah, don't make me get my tonfas and bite you to death! D ...sorry, it's late and I'm a little...uh...anyways. Hope you liked it :] I will try to finish the next one by next weekend, so give me...5 days? If I don't get it by then...I promise to make it two thousand words, good enough? Maybe three thousand...ehhh, whatever! Tell me what you think! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :D


	3. Surprises

Well, here it is you guys. I told you I would finish it by the weekend :] actually, I kinda rushed it and...well...it might not be as good as I hoped, but...hey. I finished it like I said I would. As always, I ended up putting my favorite pairing in here;; Well...I hope it's alright! Please try to enjoy it :]

* * *

"…are you okay?"

Chrome slowly opens her eye and looks up at her savior, her purple eye widens as a blush starts to grow on her thin pale face, when she sees the handsome male whom caught her before she had fallen, "Y…yes…..th…thank you…"

He smiles slightly at her, engulfing the blond dog with a flame of jealousy as he helps the young girl stand. Ken and Chikusa quickly walk over. The person that caught her was unexpected, the very enemy to their leader. He was none other than Hibari Kyoya. The Vongola cloud guardian glares at the two boys, "Why are you two crowding?"

Ken growls, "Why are you even here? This is Mukuro-sama's territory." Hibari slowly pulls his hand away from Chrome's waist, making sure that she wouldn't somehow fall over again, unfazed by Ken's words, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Please do not yell at Hibari-kun…" A quiet timid voice speaks, so quiet was the voice, that the two boys thought it was just the wind. They also thought it was Chrome and turn to her, who was staring at the leader of the Disciplinary Committee. The boys turn their attention back to the older male and notice a young Chinese girl behind the tall male. She was hiding behind him, clinging to his jacket, shaking slightly possibly from fear, "It's my fault that he's here…"

"What are you doing here then?" Ken yells, quieter than before and with less anger, "What could you possibly come into our territory for?" He knew there were some girls that came to bring Chrome food, but that was a blond and a brunette, that always came with a pink haired scorpion; this girl was neither blond, brunette or pink haired, she was a black haired Chinese girl.

She twitches slightly at the blonde's yelling, making Hibari glare at the other boy, but I-pin in between the two, straightens her back and looks at the male with a large scar across his nose, looking into his orange eyes with her black ones, "I came here to see how Chrome-chan was doing…me and Kyoy—Hibari-san have been patrolling and noticed that Julie Katou was stalking Kuromu-chan….we had just saw him running away, bloodied and cursing and I was worried that Chrome had gotten hurt…"

The strong young girl before him didn't shake, just a moment ago, she was like Chrome, shaking and flinching. "Chrome's fine! No thanks to you two!" I-pin twitches slightly, earning Ken the death glare from Hibari, "He shouldn't come back here if he wants to live." Ken growls, turning to Chrome now, "What is with you and always causing trouble huh?" Chrome flinches and holds her hands close to her chest as if hugging something, "Do you like to cause us trouble or something? Stupid ugly girl!" He yells his pure disgust at her, though he was simply taking his anger out on her; his words make Chrome shake again as she tries to stop the tears flowing down her cheek, as she tries to hide them by looking down and having her hands at her chest to stop them from falling to the floor; she couldn't hide them from Chikusa, nor could she hide them from her best friend.

"Ken…"Chikusa puts his hand on Ken's shoulder, making the blond boy turn around and glare at him, "That's enough…be quiet…." Ken growls and shakes Chikusa's hand off.

"Chrome…"I-pin walks over to her friend and gently wraps her arms around the shaking girl, "Chrome…."I-pin glares at Ken, making the blond twitch from the cold look in her dark eyes, "If you hate her so much, fine, Chrome will stay with us, at Hibari's house." Ken twitches again when he heard that Chrome would be staying at a guy's house, a guy that may do something to her, though it wasn't something that Hibari would do; he didn't like the thought of Chrome staying at another man's house.

Ken's hands tighten into fists, his knuckles turning white. _What if she ends up liking him? What if she ends up wanting to stay at his house? She won't leave us forever will she….? I don't want her to leave my side…no….if I stop her…they'll know that I actually care for her…._Ken grits his teeth and forces a smile, "Good, you can have her. We don't want her. Make sure that ugly useless girl never comes back." He turns away and storms off; his heart hurting from what he was doing and unwillingly breaking Chrome's heart.

Chikusa walks up to Chrome, who was now on the floor, and kneels down next to the purple haired female. He gently places a hand on her shoulder, "Chrome…Ken doesn't mean anything that he said….he cares for you…he just has too much pride to admit it to you…"

"W…why? Doesn't he know…how much it hurts me…when he says things like that to me...?"Chrome whimpers, gripping I-pin's sleeve, "If he's being like that….does he really actually like me?" Chrome tightens her grip on the red cloth, her shaking increasing.

"Of course he does Chrome-chan…Look at Gokudera, he loves Yamamoto; We all know that he does, but he always acts like he doesn't." I-pin says with a reassuring smile, her touch was gentle on the shaking girl's shoulder, calming the purple haired female slightly.

"But…it's different with them…maybe…things are different when it's two guys…."

"Don't be stupid…." The two girls and Chikusa turn to Hibari, with a bit of surprise that the usual cold quiet loner was talking. Hibari motions to I-pin to stand up and walk over to him, which she does. He pulls the young girl into his arms, making the Chinese girl blush and open her mouth to tell him that right now was not the time to do stuff like that, but Hibari speaks before her, "Do you remember how me and I-pin used to be like? She hardly talked, I hardly talked…."

I-pin quickly catches onto what her lover was trying to say, "Kyoya doesn't like crowding either so you can imagine how hard it must have been for him to accept his feelings for me." She smiles at Chrome, "You remember how hurt I was when I thought it didn't love me right? He didn't mean to hurt me, he just didn't know how to express his feelings and his pride didn't allow him to tell me or show his love. I think what Kyo-kun is trying to say that maybe Ken doesn't know how to express his feelings."

"….you could always be evil and force him to show those feelings."

"I…I don't know about that." Chrome plays with her hands, not wanting to be mean to Ken.

"…I think it would be good for him…" Chikusa says, agreeing with Hibari completely.

"Who could we ask to pretend to be Chrome's lover though?" I-pin asks with worry. She had unwillingly used Lambo to make Hibari jealous, but how was she supposed to know that Lambo harbored such feelings for her? She wasn't sure she wanted to go on with this plan because she didn't want anyone to be hurt.

"….how about you I-pin?"

"Huh?" I-pin blinks and looks at Hibari and Chikusa, "What was that?" She felt bad for not paying attention; she knew how much Hibari hated to repeat himself.

"…I said what about you?"

"What about me?"

"….." Hibari sighs, shaking his head.

"The….cloud guardian was saying that why don't you be my fake lover?" Chrome looks up at the younger Chinese girl, blushing, "But…it's up to you…"

I-pin's dark eyes widen at her best friend before she turns to her lover, "What?" The young girl looks at Chikusa, "W…what?" She turns her attention back to her best friend, unable to believe what she had just heard, "You guys want me….to be Chrome's fake lover?"

* * *

I'm not sure if I should really put Yuri in this story...I'm unsure if girls read this, or guys read this ._. So please tell me if you want Yuri in here or not, if not. I can always put her with Hibari or something. Or maybe Chikusa. Just tell me and I'll put her with whoever people want the most :] if no one tells me what they want...I'll ask friends or something...if not...I guess she'll just end up with I-pin or something. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT! So please tell me via message, e-mail or review.


	4. The Truth

It's been so long since I have written this, forgive me but I am ending this series. I'm sorry that it is rushed, I have been quite busy. I am trying to finish all of my stories as well as my other work. Even though this is all very rushed, I hope that you still enjoy it.

* * *

"W…what?" I-pin blushes and takes a step back, "Don't be silly you guys…what if Ken thinks that Chrome is serious and only likes girls?" I-pin nervously looks from Chrome to Hibari before her eyes land on Chikusa, "Maybe Chikusa-san should do it…."

Chikusa shakes his head, "It wouldn't work…Ken knows that I don't like Chrome in that kind of way….He would go on a rampage if I did anyways…"

"Is that so? Ano…" I-pin looks at her own lover, Hibari, "Kyoya…"

Hibari glares at I-pin, "No…"

"But—"

"No." Hibari says firmly, making Chrome twitch at the sharp tone of the cloud guardian's voice which always seemed calm.

"Kyoya!" I-pin glares slightly, putting her hand on her hip, "Can't you do it for a little bit?"

"I can't pretend to be someone's lover…you know me…" He narrows his eyes at the younger Chinese girl.

"Just for a little bit? Just try to imagine she's me."

Hibari looks at the purple haired mist guardian for a little bit before turning to raven haired Chinese girl, "She looks and acts nothing like you…."

"Come on, for me?" I-pin whimpers softly, giving the raven haired male the puppy dog eyes. Hibari glances at Chrome and Chikusa, unsure how to respond in front of company. He grabs I-pin's slim wrist and drags her to the side, away from the others, "E…eh?"

Hibari pins the young Chinese girl to the wall, hidden from Chrome and Chikusa's view, "You know that you're going to end up jealous…"

"No I won't." I-pin pouts.

"Yes you will, I know you." Hibari glares at her, but the raven haired female looks away from him. He sighs and mumbles, "Fine. I will do it…"

"Really?" I-pin's face brightens up and Hibari moves away from her.

"I can't guarantee that I will be a good lover…you may have to find another….but for now I will do it." Hibari smiles slightly, "Only for you."

I-pin blushes and tackle hugs him, pushing them both into the view of Chrome and Chikusa without realizing it, "Thank you Kyo-kun!" A bright smile on the young girl's beautiful and flawless face.

Hibari looks at her slightly annoyed, not wanting the others to think that he was kind to anyone, though a slight smile was on his face, a smile he couldn't help as he looks at I-pin's face which was filled with happiness, a happiness that he gave her, "I-pin, get off of me. They are watching…"

I-pin blushes more, "Ah, sorry." She removes her hands from Hibari and runs over to her purple haired best friend, "He'll do it, but only for a little bit. Since Ken-san seems to get angry easily, it shouldn't be too hard anyways."

Chrome smiles at Hibari, "Thank you Cloud Guardian." The purple haired mist guardian bows politely at the raven haired cloud guardian. Hibari looks to the side, frowning, his left hand in his pants pocket.

"Well then, let's get this plan started. Tomorrow I will get Ken to go outside. Go to the dango store across from the corner store that we always go to." The monotone black haired male says, pushing up his glasses slightly as he looks at his purple haired partner, who nods, understanding the orders given to her.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

"I don't understand why you didn't get more food while you were out." Ken growls with annoyance at Chikusa, "You had some money of your own didn't you?"

"Not enough." Chikusa responds calmly to Ken's anger.

"Che, fine. Whatever." Ken mutters angrily, even though the two boys were already half a block away from the store where they bought most of their food. It was a cheap corner store and it was close to where they stayed.

"Stubborn..."

"Shut up Kakapi, I agreed to going with you already didn't I? You should have went and bought the food when you noticed the supplies getting lower!" The dog scowls at the dark haired male whom had a bar code on his left cheek.

"Are you hungry Chrome?" A low voice was heard from the store, making the blond male with a large scar across his nose pause mid-step and twitch slightly from anger, he knew who the voice belonged to right away.

"Just a little…" Chrome's soft voice replies to the male voice.

"…I'll buy you a bento then…"

"Eh? Hibari-san?" Her light footsteps and soft gentle voice are heard from inside the small corner store, "But...we are supposed to go to the dango place. We can eat there right? Why don't we eat there instead?"

"Your stomach has been growling for a while, dangos won't fill you up." The sound of change being placed on a counter, "Don't argue." Hibari says, walking out of the store with Chrome close behind them.

"Hibari-san!" Chrome quickens her pace to catch up with him; the raven haired male had stopped a few feet in front of the store, "Arigato Hibari-san." The purple haired female bows and looking up, before she finally notices Ken and Chikusa standing before the two guardians. She holds the bento close to her body and opens her mouth, soft words coming from her beautiful lips, "Ken…Chikusa…."

"What are you doing here Hibari?" Ken growls angrily at the sight of the raven haired cloud guardian, his eyes narrowed "And what is with buying Chrome food? Did you poison it? Stupid Vongola, we can't trust you."

"Ken…"

"Watch yourself." Hibari narrows his eyes, "Why do you care that I am feeding Chrome anyways? She is too thin; she doesn't have energy to do important things." By important things, the dark haired male meant fighting, but Ken though he meant something else.

"She doesn't need to be doing anything 'important' with you, you pervert." Ken snaps at Hibari, making Hibari glare at the blond, confusion filling his dark eyes. Hibari is not understand what Ken was trying to say.

"Pervert? How?"

"Don't try to hide what you're trying to do with Chrome!"

"Ken…you are being too loud once again….lower your voice." Chikusa says, pushing up his glasses slightly as he always did. The blond had always jumped the gun on things and would often show a lot of emotion, making him easy for the dark haired to read.

"I don't care! I don't want this guy around our Chrome!" Ken growls.

"YOUR Chrome?" Hibari's dark eyes flash with a bit of interest.

"She's mine." Ken growls, "So you better back off. She's my woman."

"I-pin, did you hear that? He says that Chrome is his woman." The dark haired cloud guardian says out loud, making the said girl come out from her hiding place, his dark eyes never leaving the blond male.

"I heard him…" The blond haired dog twitches slightly as I-pin walks up to him, her head slightly tilted as she asked in a soft voice, "Tell me Ken…do you love Chrome-chan? Because if you do not, someone may take her away."

"I…" Ken blushes as he glares at the young Chinese girl before him.

"I think you know how you feel, but you are afraid to let the others know correct?" I-pin smiles gently, "I know someone that's just like that." Hibari looks away, knowing that I-pin was talking about him.

"I don't…" Ken manages to snarl.

"Then you are okay if someone comes and takes her away from you?"

"Of course not!" Ken growls.

"And why is that?"

"Because…..because…."Ken blushes as he glares at the floor as he tries to search for the right words to use, "Because…." The blond male struggles to find the words that he wished to say, but the words became stuck in his throat.

"Because he loves her." Ken twitches at Chikusa's words.

"Chikusa…"

"It's time that she knew Ken…"

"Ken…loves…me?" Chrome says softly with a blush growing on her beautiful pale face as she looks over at the raven haired male wearing a white beanie, "Is that why he got so mad at the stalker? Or at Hibari-san?"

"That is correct." Chikusa nods, pushing up his glasses.

"Is that true Ken?" The thin purple haired mist guardian says softly and looks up at the blond male as the raven haired cloud guardian starts to walk away, feeling crowding from being around too many people, even though it was only four other people.

"I…." Ken continues to look at the floor, unable to say anything.

I-pin turns and realizes that her lover was walking away so she quickly follows him, leaving the trio alone as Ken struggles to speak.

"It's just..."

Chrome backs away slightly before quietly saying with her head lowered, her purple bangs covering her pale face, "It's okay Ken. You don't have to tell me, I'll just go away…" Chrome turns around to walk away.

"Chrome, wait!" Ken grabs Chrome's thin wrist, making the purple haired female turn around a blush painted on her pale face as well as his own, "I….I guess I really care for you…but…I…I don't know how to tell you I suppose…..damnit…"

Chikusa walks into the store, buying a few things before walking out; he shakes his head slightly when he notices that Ken is still struggling with his words. The dark haired male pushes his glasses up slightly before walking away from the two, he doesn't bother saying anything to the couple.

Ken nervously scratches the back of his head as he tries to form the right words into his mouth, "I…I guess what Chikusa said is right…I….I…." The blond visibly struggles with his words.

"….thank you Ken." The short purple haired mist guardian smiles up at the tall male, the blush still on her face, "I love you as well."

"I….I didn't say that I loved you." Ken glares at her, but the blush on his face told them otherwise.

"I know…" The smile doesn't leave the younger girl's face, forcing Ken to look away, a glare and blush still on his face. Chrome slowly wraps her thin arms around Ken's body, "Thank you Ken…"

"St…stop being stupid Chrome. I didn't do anything…" Ken growls softly.

Chrome doesn't say anything and the two stands near the store in silence as the sun sets in the background.

Finally Ken wraps his arms around the thin purple haired mist guardian, "Stupid girl….if you stay out here, you're going to get sick.…If you get sick, you're going to cause us a lot of trouble again…"

* * *

Sorry, rushed this. I didn't mean to. I'll write a better one another time. For now. I have to rush to the dentist with my brother, so I'll see you guys next time maybe? I wonder if this is a weird ending though...


End file.
